Watcher
by just-a-little-insane
Summary: Poor me! Harry Potter is my Watchee, if he ever finds out that I'm his Watcher, he'll kill me, and he's in all the same NEWT classes as me. This'll be real fun." Confused? Take a peek inside to get unconfused!
1. A Note About Watchers

Hi!! This is a new Harry Potter story of mine (since my last one sucked) that is bound to be better than the last (it doesn't take much). So without further ado, I bring you... Watcher!!!!

**Chapter One: A Note on Watchers**

I was never what you would call normal. My father is a famous American rock star, my mother has been arrested several times on erroneous charges, and I myself had a bad habit of setting things on fire when I'm angry. But that's not the half of it. I'm also a Watcher.  
  
A Watcher is someone who... well, watches. It was started long ago by some old guy who no one really cares about. But what a Watcher does is very important to the Watchee, the person being Watched.  
  
A Watcher literally sees everything the Watchee is doing and gives them advice, without them knowing what's going on. An example: my mother once decided that prison wasn't so bad, so she decided to kill one of the other inmates so she could stay a while longer. This was before I was born. But her Watcher knew it was a bad idea, so he/she stopped her by making her break a leg while falling off her bunk. Sounds like fate, right. Well, a Watcher has a hand in the fate of their Watchee. Some Watchers are more powerful than others; therefore they have more of a hand in fate.  
  
Oh, another thing. You can't become a Watcher. You are born a Watcher. You also come with a Watchee. The higher force, or whatever decides these things, has already decided who you will be Watching. Most of the time, the Watcher is older that the Watchee, but not all the time. One of the greatest Watchers of all time was a little girl who looked after Abraham Lincoln. The odd bit is, though, that a Watcher must be a witch or wizard, but not the Watchee. Most of the time, actually, it's a witch or wizard looking after a muggle.  
  
Now, my Watchee is a bit odd. He's a wizard exactly my age, and he gets into a lot of trouble. He's an easy assignment, because we go to the same school. I can easily do little things, like start rumors, or tell a teacher that he did something that he didn't, to keep him from making a fool out of himself. Some things, though, just get out of hand. He's also a bit of a hothead, which is why he's never going to speak to me in much more that passing. It's for my own safety, really.


	2. A Proper Introduction

I know, I know. Two chapters in the same day. Well, I'm not sure when I'll be back with another, so eat it while you can!!

**Chapter Two: A Proper Introduction**

I had better introduce myself. My full name is Lisa Dylan Turpin. No one ever calls me that, though. You see, I wasn't born at a convenient time for my parents. My mother then said it was fate, or Karma, that had sent me to her. So before I was born, my mother and father and everyone else were calling me Karma. After that, the name just stuck, although my grandparents never call me Karma, seeing as I am named for them. But everyone else does, except for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, because there is a new every year.  
  
I am sixteen years old, and I'm a Ravenclaw sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have black hair cut to my chin, dark brown eyes framed by long eyelashes and cat-eye glasses, and dark brown skin.  
  
My mother is Indian, and very opinionated. She's a lawyer for a large environmental protection agency, but before she decided to settle down long enough to get her degree, she spent years as one of those people who would chain themselves together around a tree to keep the bulldozer from tearing it down, and then end up arrested because they weren't supposed to even be near the tree.  
  
My father is also opinionated, but he has always had a better way of getting it out. My father was so confident that his band would be successful; he didn't bother to go to college. He and the band played local gigs until they got the attention of a major label. Dad was signed and recording by the age of 20.  
  
Now back to me. Or my Watchee. Both Watchees, technically. One of them is named Harry Potter. You may have heard of him. You know the one who defeated the Dark Lord, and has escaped him a record of five times. He's a Gryffindor. The other is Draco Malfoy. He is pretty much the opposite of Harry, except for age and year. He's in Slytherin, his father is the Dark Lord's right hand man, and his mother comes from a long line of people who have completely supported him. I can go on and on forever with everything I know about the both of them, including their favorite ice cream flavors. I know, it sounds like I'm a stalker. But these are the sort of things that come in handy.  
  
As I have said, I have no intention to ever meet either of my Watchees. I'm good friends with Hermione Granger, who is close to Harry, and I'm leaving it at that. I'll be dead if he ever finds out that I could have stopped, well, everything that went wrong in his life.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, wouldn't know what to do if he found out about me. He likes to deny that there is anything wrong in his life, but it is hard for him to hide the bruises and cuts given to him by both parents.  
  
I must admit, I have been in love with each of them in turn. But, thank Krishna that I got over them.  
  
And now, after an uneventful summer for the both of them, we all go back to school in a week. Oh joy. Harry will manage to get himself into some sort of trouble, Draco will torment him, and I'll make sure they don't kill each other. Just another day in the peculiar life I lead.


	3. Friends, Qudditch, and Tough Questions

**Hi!! Wow, great response from everyone!! This chapter had me stumped for a moment or two, but I think it came out wonderfully, considering that pet- sitting my grandparent's new dog as I wrote the majority of it.  
**  
**Magistrix Mundi:** Yes, the idea and concept of Watching is entirely my own imagination, but I had no idea it would escalate to this point. I thought it up about two in the morning during a huge sleepover with about nine of my friends, henna, and lots of popcorn. And yes, I did get the idea for Licoln's Watcher from that story about the girl.  
  
**Eve Granger**: Thanks!!  
  
**Aryn**: I'm adding this note on Wednesday, right before you return!!!!!!!!!!!! The fact that I haven't gotten a chance to finish before now should say something as to what they have me doing at that stupid camp!!!  
  
****

**Chapter Three: Friends, Qudditch, and Tough Questions**  
  
"Karma! Get you butt down here before you miss the train!!!" My mum could yell really loudly if she wanted, I suddenly remembered early morning on September 1st.  
  
I rolled (literally) out of bed and on to the floor. My cat Devika, had learned by now not to wait right next to the bed for me, due to the many times I had rolled on top of her. She crawled on top of me now, licking my nose.  
  
"I'm up, okay?" I grumbled, trying to push her off. "I'm up!" I yelled to my mum. She promptly stopped yelling.  
  
I pulled on the first articles of clothing I could find. That's how I ended up in a pair of jeans older that I was, a summer dress with blue and red convertible all over it, and a pair of sneakers as old as the jeans.  
  
I raced down stairs, where my trunk was already in the trunk. My mother handed me a sweatshirt and bagel, yelling about how I can't wear a dress with straps that thin in September. I jumped into the car, biting into the bagel and fastening the seat belt at the same time. Seeing as I lived in London, it's not like we were on the road for hours. But traffic was horrible, even by London's standards.  
  
I arrived at the same time Hermione did. "Karma!!" I heard her yell as I climbed out of the car.  
  
"Hey!" I called, walking up to her. I noticed that she was alone. "Where are the boys??"  
  
"That's the thing." She frowned. "We arrived together, but when I stopped to find you, they wandered off somewhere."  
  
"Why did you need to talk to me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I need to ask you a huge favor. I need you to just sit for a moment while ask you a question."  
  
This caught my attention. Hermione Granger, asking me a question?? I knew what it had to be about. She had figured it out.  
  
"Okay." I finally answered. "When?"  
  
"As soon as possible." She quickly murmured. "Just say goodbye to your parents and follow me."  
  
Normally I hate being ordered around. But there was urgency in her voice I had never heard before. I said goodbye to Mum and Dad (Mum telling me the whole time not to dress like this again until July) and followed her into an empty compartment. She whipped out her wand and performed a soundproofing charm all the way around.  
  
"I know that you know about the Order, and the DA, and all that other important stuff, and I also know that because of the whole Watcher thing, you can't tell me that you know." She started.  
  
She would have continued if I hadn't interrupted. "How do you know I'm a Wa- "I stopped as a small jolt of pain reached my spine. A Watcher is forbidden to tell anyone that he/she is one. They can figure it out on their own, but I'm not allowed to so much as confirm their findings.  
  
Hermione sighed. "It's just a matter of putting two and two together. You seem to know an awful lot about Harry that I don't even know, and he's never met you. It was either that, or he is so bad at Occlumency that he can't feel you at all. And obviously that's not true. So it must have been the Watcher theory. But I have one question."  
  
"Why didn't I stop Harry from going to the Department of Mysteries?" I guessed.  
  
"No." She shocked me. "I know that you had no control over that. I was just wondering why you don't get to know Harry. Wouldn't it make you job easier??"  
  
I frowned. I knew she was right, but it would... complicate things at the same time. I knew so much about him already that I felt I already knew him. But at the same time, all I knew was facts. It was a fact that he had an aunt left as his only family. It was a fact that he was born July 31st. It was a fact that the only ice cream he would eat with rainbow sprinkles was peppermint stick. But I had no idea of his opinion on anything. Opinions and thoughts were entirely different from facts.  
  
"Just let me introduce you to him. If you want nothing to do with him after a while, then leave. I'm sure his feelings won't be hurt."  
  
I glanced out the window. We had been moving for quite a while now, and we were rushing past countryside. "Fine." I said, turning back towards her. "But if it gets weird, I'm out."  
  
"Well, come on then." She opened the door, and headed down the aisle. I followed.  
  
We were halfway down the train when I felt the compartment door next to me open and someone stepping right into me. Whoever the person was and I ended up on the floor.  
  
"Ow." I said, more out of shock than pain, when I opened my eyes.  
  
It was Harry. "I'm sorry. I was looking for-"  
  
"For me, hopefully." Hermione said, backtracking and finding us. "Harry, this is Lisa Turpin, but don't call her that, or she'll flip out."  
  
"What should I call her?" He asked, standing, then bending down to help me.  
  
"Just call me Karma." I said, taking his hand. He pulled me up and led me into the compartment.  
  
"This is Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna. Lovegood. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, this is Karma Turpin."  
  
"Hi." They all said simultaneously. Then they returned to what must have been a heated argument.  
  
"There is no way that the Canons are going to win the Cup." Ginny directed towards her brother.  
  
"And the Kestrals can?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah." Luna said. "They can!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "That the same Luna Lovegood from last year?"  
  
"Amazingly, yes." Harry said, sitting down.  
  
"Oh, hi Karma." Luna looked up when I said her name. "What are you doing here? Where's Mandy?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't found her yet." I said, referring to my best friend. It was true. Mandy had been mysteriously missing.  
  
"Hey, you're Beater for Ravenclaw, aren't you??" Ron looked up at me, studying me appraisingly.  
  
"Yes." I said slowly. "You're the Gryffindor Keeper, aren't you?" I left it at that, not wanting to rub in the fact that he had a horrendous record. The fact that they had chosen him made me wonder who had turned up for try- outs, and how bad they had been.  
  
The poor boy seemed to know where I was going with my comment, because his ears turned pink. I turned my attention to his sister.  
  
"And you replaced Harry, didn't you?" I questioned. I had an excuse for knowing this stuff. Rodger Davis had drilled into our heads that the line up had changed. Weasley instead of Potter, Sloper and Kirke instead of Weasley and Weasley. Just plain pathetic, the Beaters. Everyone criticized Roger for putting me, a girl who looked like should could sooner make the earth stop turning that hit a bludger with anything resembling accuracy, on the team, but Sloper and Kirke were Gryffindor's biggest blunder since... well, I have no idea when. Ginny was good, though. Nearly as good as Harry.  
  
"Yes." She said, giving me an odd semi-glare. "But now that Harry's back on the team, I'm going to try for Chaser."  
  
"Your ban's been lifted?" I asked. I already knew this, of course, but it was good to look shocked, so that no one else suspected anything.  
  
"Yeah." He grinned. "Apparently, the ban had been placed by an incompetent Inquisitor, so it was considered void. Fred and George's too."  
  
"That's great." I smiled. "So, are Sloper and Kirke still on the team?"  
  
"You wish." Ron said. "We're going to find someone halfway decent to replace them."  
  
"Thank Krishna." I muttered. "They hardly presented a challenge."  
  
"You just want us to go easy one you." Harry said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down, blushing. "All I can say in response to that- I'm even risking sounding clichéd here- is bring it on."

**Such a cliche ending, I know- but oh well! Now, y'all should be grown up enough to hit the review button... please??? I'll give you coffee/vanilla swirl ice cream!!!!! Oh, just think about the cafine, I love cafine!!!!**


End file.
